La guardiana del avatar
by Yrinha
Summary: Es la historia de Assha, una joven criada dentro de la nación del fuego, salvada por Iroh, hermano del Señor del Fuego Ozai. Ambientada en la serie de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, no sigue su transcurso ya que nos mostrará los sucesos que rodearon a la joven en su vida, desde su niñez hasta cuando conoce al propio Avatar.


Era una noche muy fría y oscura. Las estrellas estaban a la vista, a pesar del frío que hacía no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado y la luna contemplaba con tristeza el paisaje. ¿Por qué tristeza? Las llamas consumían el bosque en su totalidad.

No era un fuego normal y corriente. No de esos que se provocan sin querer al dejar mal apagada una pequeña hoguera. No. Este fue provocado. Miles de soldados ataviados con armaduras negras y rojas avanzaban sin compasión a través del bosque, quemándolo todo a su paso sin importarles lo más mínimo si había pequeñas criaturas a su paso o no. Al frente de ese ejército, el nuevo señor del fuego Ozai. Nadie en ese bosque, ni siquiera los elfos que vivían a escondidas de los humanos y que presumían del más profundo conocimiento, sabían por qué estaban siendo atacados, de tal forma que lo único que hicieron fue esconderse en las profundidades, donde sabían que nadie que no fuera del bosque podría encontrarles.

Mientras, los enormes ornitorrincos y demás criaturas trataban de escapar de un destino que no habían buscado ellos mismos, un destino que únicamente les depararía dolor...y extinción.

En una de las cuevas de ese bosque, una pequeña loba lloriqueaba ante la mirada de desaprobación del macho alfa y la de tristeza de su madre. Ambos miraban con preocupación como su hogar ardía y sabían que si querían tener una oportunidad debían salir de ahi cuanto antes. Pero la pequeña loba ni siquiera sabía correr aún sin caerse por las rocas del precipicio en el que se situaba la cueva.

Un golpe sordo hizo que el macho empezara a gruñir, poniéndose delante de su pequeña manada.

-Mira lo que tenemos aqui Lee. Una manada de lobos -dijo uno de los soldados que se asomó a la cueva sonriendo maliciosamente. -Y tienen una cría. Creo que le quedará muy bien a nuestro señor de mascota, ¿no crees? -el nombrado Lee subió con su compañero, pero sin sonreír.

-¿No sabes que a los lobos hay que dejarles tranquilos, Ishan?

-Bah. Tonterías tuyas. El señor fue claro, destrozar este bosque, ¿no? Y ellos son parte del bosque...-Lee miró a otro lado, pues sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Aunque no aprobaba lo que tenían que hacer, no podía evitarlo. Pero antes de hacer nada, vio con horror como el macho alfa se tiraba contra su compañero, mostrando sus afilados dientes, comenzando una pequeña lucha de la que obviamente, el humano salió vencedor. Ishan se echó a reír, dándole una patada al cuerpo calcinado e inerte del anteriormente grandioso lobo. -¿Y querías dejarles vivir? -se acercó a por la lobezna, apartando con una llamarada también a la pobre madre. Cogió a la pequeña del pellejo, agitándola frente a ellos. -¿Y a ti te consideran un animal sagrado? Ni siquiera das miedo estúpid...-antes de que pudiera continuar, una llamarada envuelta en un remolino de aire hizo que soltara a la pequeña antes de salir despedido y caer por el precipicio. Lee retrocedió, no queriendo correr la misma suerte y miró con asombro como la loba se había transformado en una preciosa pero malherida mujer que ahora le miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras cogía a su hija en brazos. Tras hacer un símbolo en su frente, ante él ya no había un lobezno, sino una pequeña que parecía tener unos dos años como mucho. La mujer se la tendió.

-Por...favor...no la mates...-le imploraba, con lágrimas surcándole el rostro. Lee contempló a la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar, aterrorizada y muerta de frío. La cogió, quitándose su capa para taparla. Justo a tiempo, pues la madre en ese momento cayó ante él.

-Pero...yo soy un soldado, tendré que entregársela al señor del fuego...la matará él si no lo hago yo ahora.

-Sé que no lo hará si le indicas su valor...-le dijo, haciendo referencia al alma de la niña. -Dile que es un espíritu animal...sálvala...-le acarició el rostro a su hija por última vez y con su último aliento dijo - graci...gracias...- Con una última lágrima de dolor y tristeza cerró los ojos para siempre. Lee miró a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Y yo ahora qué hago contigo?

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -dijo entrando su comandante.

-Comandante Iroh, señor -dijo tratando de tapar detrás de su propio cuerpo a la niña, tarea imposible dado que no dejaba de sollozar, probablemente de terror. -Encontramos una pequeña manada de lobos. Le indiqué a Ishan que les dejara en paz pero no lo hizo. Mató al alfa y la hembra le mató a él...como humana. Me dio a la pequeña, señor -dijo mostrándosela. Iroh miró el desastre que habían provocado y extendió los brazos.

-Entrégamela.

-Señor por favor...

-Soldado Lee, ahora -dijo, serio. Lee, un poco dudoso obedeció. -Vete. Si no te ven destruyendo el bosque te castigarán. No te preocupes por ella ni por esto - le dijo, tranquilizándolo. El joven asintió y comenzó su descenso por la ladera de la montaña, evitando las rocas del precipicio. Iroh miró a la niña, que en sus brazos se había calmado. -No te preocupes pequeña, me ocuparé de que sigas con vida.

 _Horas más tarde, en el palacio de la familia real_

El Señor del Fuego Ozai contemplaba como sus soldados rompían filas después de haber tratado de encontrar a los elfos del bosque que habían quemado. Sonrió, creyéndose vencedor.

"Si saben que les queremos muertos no saldrán, y los únicos aparte del desaparecido avatar que podrían darme problemas no aparecerán por ningún lado".

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, entró a su palacio, encontrándose de cara con sus hijos.

-Padre, ¿qué tal la búsqueda? -preguntó el joven muchacho llamado Zuko. A su lado, Azula le miró con odio.

-Es obvio que bien.

-Así es, Azula. No encontramos a los elfos pero al menos quemamos el bosque -la muchacha sonrió con maldad, mientras que Zuko se quedó serio, pensando en el desastre que había procado su padre. Por supuesto que no se lo diría, aún asi cuando éste y su hermana comenzaron a andar hacia el jardín interior, les siguió de cerca, ajeno a la conversación que tenían ambos en la que Azula preguntaba si habían encontrado alguien que les hiciera frente.

En el jardín, aún con las ropas de la batalla se encontraba Iroh, con un bulto en brazos. Ozai se le acercó.

-Hermano, me alegra que al fin hayas apartado su rencor hacia mi por finalmente ser el Señor del Fuego en vez de ti -Iroh frunció levemente el ceño.

-Nunca te guardé rencor, Ozai, estoy seguro de que padre tendría sus buenas razones para quitarme ese pequeño privilegio -remarcó el "tendría". Aunque no había estado en casa cuando sucedió, estaba seguro de que su hermano pequeño había tenido algo en cuenta no solo en la muerte de su anciano padre, sino en el tema de la sucesión. Además estaba el tema de la desaparición de su esposa. -En otros temas, he encontrado a esta pequeña en el bosque, Ozai -el Señor del Fuego miró con odio a la criatura.

-¿Y para qué me la traes? Deshazte de esa criatura -dijo con asco. Zuko, por detrás, miraba curioso la escena.

-Te la traje, hermano, porque no es una niña normal. Observa -Iroh, con mucho cuidado, destapó a la pequeña y la despertó. La niña abrió sus enormes ojos y miró a su alrededor. Cuando Ozai observó la mirada de la chica, supo por qué su hermano se la había traído.

-Es un espíritu animal. ¡No puede estar aquí como si nada! Nos destruiría a todos.

-Por favor Ozai, ¿en serio crees que esta pequeña, que es más joven aún que Azula, te hará daño? -Iroh levantó más a la niña, quién rió complacida. Ozai le devolvió la misma mirada de asco de antes.

-Muy bien. Pero que no me moleste. Estará contigo y no dará problemas, de lo contrario, morirá -tras decir esto y sin más dilación, Ozai entró de nuevo al palacio, seguido por su hija Azula. Iroh sonrió por la ironía. Acababa de perder a su hijo y ahora tendría que criar a esta pequeña como si fuera de él. Zuko se acercó, curioso.

-¿Qué animal es, tío? -Iroh echó a reír ante la pregunta de su querido sobrino.

-Es humana como nosotros Zuko. Si lo que preguntas es por su alma, es una loba -el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero tío, ¿cómo puede hacer eso? -el hombre sonrió agradecido por la compañía y puso a la niña en el suelo.

-Mira esto -la pequeña, curiosa, se acercó a unos pájaros que había en el jardin y justo al llegar, se transformó en una hermosa loba no más alta que las rodillas de Zuko de color blanco que comenzó a perseguir a los pajaritos por todo el lugar. Iroh echó a reír al igual que Zuko.

-¿Y cómo se llamará? -su tío se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que no había pensado que tendría que preocuparse él de eso.

-¿Se te ocurre algún nombre, Zuko? -el joven, quien estaba en el suelo mirando a la loba le miró.

-¿Lo puedo elegir yo? -Iroh asintió, mirando con cariño a su sobrino. - No se me da muy bien eso de poner nombres pero...¿qué tal Assha? -Iroh sonrió.

-Me gusta. Assha, asi se llamará. ¿Sabes? Los primeros años de los lobos pasan muy rápido, aunque ahora la veas más pequeña que tú, en un par de años tendrá más o menos tu edad y podréis ser muy buenos amigos.

Y así, con una sonrisa de Zuko, ambos pasaron el resto del día riendo ante las torpezas de Assha, sin ser conscientes del peligro que para ellos podía conllevar el tener a esa niña tan cerca. Sin saber que en un futuro no muy lejano sería ella quien les devolviera ese cariño a pesar de lo que está por comenzar. Sin comprender la importancia que aquella pequeña loba tan joven aún, tendrá para el transcurso de la guerra.

Hola a todos!

Únicamente decir que publicaré la historia en dos sitios, aqui y en Potterfics bajo el usuario Idaira Snape.

De momento no tengo plazo alguno para publicar dado que no tengo internet y lo subo cuando puedo, más o menos una vez por semana. La historia es un fic de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, espero que os guste.

Cualquier cosa, comentad :)


End file.
